war_robots_altfandomcom-20200214-history
War Robots Alt Wiki:Robot Classification Criteria
Introduction All robots released since game version 3.1 have been classified as medium. Because of this, the wiki has come up with a criteria (approved by the War Robots forum and Reddit as acceptable). The robots are classed depending on which of these 3 rule sets they fit in best with (fitting preferably 3 out of the four requirements in a given set). Important Note: All the robots that use this criteria to determine a class qualify as a medium robot for daily tasks (view the 'List of Robots using Criteria' section for a full list of robots using this criteria). __TOC__ Criteria Note: The values are based on a robot at level 12 (Mark I). Light: *No more than 100,000 durability *No more than one medium and one light, 3 lights, or one heavy hardpoint *No less than 55 km/h max speed (not including abilities) *Generally small Medium: *No more than 150,000 durability *No more than 3 medium, or 2 heavy hardpoints *41-60 km/h *Generally sturdy, but not very large Heavy: *No less than 150,000 durability *No less than 2 heavy hardpoints *No more than 40 km/h *Generally large and bulky Exceptions Here are a few exceptions (robots that appear to belong to a different class): *Spectre (Medium): Although it seems to fit the light class criteria, it is considered a medium robot due to it being able to wield 4 medium weapons (way beyond the criteria for a light robot's hardpoint capabilities) *Strider (Light): It has more durability and firepower than the light class criteria, however, this robot has a very small frame and high (60 km/hr) speed, allowing it to qualify as a light robot. *Raven (Heavy): Although this robot fails to meet 3 requirements for a heavy robot, we labeled it as one due to it essentially being an upgraded Griffin (which is a heavy robot). *Bulwark (Heavy): The Bulwark has a top speed of 45km/h when fully upgraded, placing it in the medium class. However, the Bulwark meets all of the other requirements for a heavy robot, sporting 2 heavy hardpoints, more than 175k hitpoints, and a large, bulky frame. *Hellburner (Medium): Is classified as a medium because it has too much HP to be a Light, and too much speed to be a Heavy. It also has a medium sized frame. *Falcon (Medium): it can carry 3 Heavy weapons, so it should be an Heavy, but it does not have enough hp (without damage resistance), and is too fast, so it is considered medium. *Rayker (Light): It has more durability and firepower than the light class criteria, however, this robot has a very small frame and high (60 km/hr) speed, allowing it to qualify as a light robot. *Blitz (Light): It has more durability and firepower than the light class criteria, however, this robot has a very small frame and above average (55 km/hr) speed, allowing it to barely qualify as a light robot. *Invader (Heavy): This bot only has one medium and two light weapons, but it has a large frame, slow speed, and very high health, leading it to be a heavy. List of Robots Using Criteria Light Strider.png|'Strider'|link=Strider Pursuer.png|'Pursuer'|link=Pursuer Rayker.png|'Rayker'|link=Rayker Blitz.png|'Blitz'|link=Blitz Bolt.png|'Bolt'|link=Bolt Loki.png|'Loki'|link=Loki Heavy Bulgasari.png|'Bulgasari'|link=Bulgasari Inquisitor.png|'Inquisitor'|link=Inquisitor Raven.png|'Raven'|link=Raven Bulwark.png|'Bulwark'|link=Bulwark Weyland.png|'Weyland'|link=Weyland Invader.png|'Invader'|link=Invader Ao Jun.png|'Ao Jun'|link=Ao Jun Fenrir.png|'Fenrir'|link=Fenrir Category:Fan Works